


Liam's First Time

by LanaVarsi



Series: The Perfect Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Child Involved In Sex Is 12, Children Are Underage But Consenting And That's OK Cause This Is Fiction, Cockslut Children, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Fucked Up, Incest, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, PWP without Porn, Size Difference, They Are All Happy Though, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaVarsi/pseuds/LanaVarsi
Summary: Liam was adopted four year's ago and despite being quite active with his family (in the biblical sense), he has never gone all of the way with one of his Dad's.orTwelve year old Liam is just as much of a cockslut as his two sisters and today is the day he finally gets what he wants.[Chronologically this takes place before Home From Work, but I think it makes more sense if you read that one first, can be read as a stand alone though]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/His Son, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Perfect Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Liam's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this fic if first and foremost FICTION and should never be taken as anything but. This was created purely for erotic purposes; I do not enjoy nor agree with any of this happening in real life.
> 
> I personally do not even like the idea of two consenting fifteen year old's having sex, let alone this whatever fucked up mess I just wrote is.
> 
> If you have to urge to do anything in this fic please talk to someone (family/professional) to avoid this at all costs because this is so far from a healthy family dynamic that they are barely even comparable.

At one point in Dean’s life days off meant sleeping in. He used to laze around on weekends and maybe indulge himself in some porn.

But that hadn’t happened since he was a college student.

Since before he met Cas and grew their family.

The first tendrils of wakefulness came to Dean as a warmth spreading around his dick. Pleasure pooled downwards until he could finally feel the bobbing of something tight and wet on his aching cock.

Dean moaned, forcing himself not to thrust upwards. No matter how many times any of his family members took his cock it was still long and wide and could easily make even Cas gag.

A small hand was added to the large part of his dick that his brain wasn’t currently being sucked out of.

Dean finally opened his eyes. He looked down towards his hard cock to see Liam take another inch of it into his mouth; he was only just three quarters of the way down but Dean could see the outline of his own dick in his son’s throat.

“Jesus Liam,” Dean moaned, “Fuck. Such a good cocksucker.”

Liam groaned around Dean’s length, sending shots of pleasure through Dean. The twelve year old fucked his mouth further down causing tears to form in his eyes.

God, he looked good like this. Dean himself had been praised many times throughout his life about his ‘cocksucking lips’ and ‘feminine features’ but Liam, despite no blood relation, shared his father’s deep green eyes, plush lips, and lean body.

His son pulled off his cock slightly, but before Dean could reprimand him, the boy licked a long strip upwards and sucked on the head.

“Oh,” Dean moved a hand to his son’s head and pulled at the brown strands, “Just like that, fuck. About to come, Baby Boy.”

Liam stopped after that and pulled off Dean's cock, which only served to confuse his father because Liam had never opposed to drinking either of his fathers’ come before. The boy was a slut for someone coming down his throat after fucking his face.

Dean raised an eyebrow, letting his son choose how to proceed like he always did. “Not like this,” Liam panted, voice scratchy.

There was a tense pause in the room and Dean was fully prepared to let his son leave him laying in bed dripping pre-come until he noticed the twelve year old had a hand gripping his own large cock.

Liam was adopted four years ago, and despite being older, a year after Marci was. So the first things Dean and Cas introduced him to were masturbation and eating out his younger sister. After that, it only naturally progressed to fucking her, then Dean himself, and finally Joy when she was adopted.

It wouldn’t be the first time the twelve year old had requested to come inside his father, and Dean never opposed to having a good fucking, but he couldn’t help but feel like this was something different.

Dean leaned up and wiped a tear from his son’s cheek. “Whatever you want Baby Boy,” He whispered, “You just have to ask.”

“I want you to fuck me,” He mumbled, looking away from his father.

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. It was only just over two years ago that they finally introduced the boy to the joys of being penetrated, they of course started by rimming his little hole and eventually they had Marci finger him for the first time. Dean and Cas both had too large of fingers to do it.

Despite all of that time passing Dean still wasn’t sure if the boy really loved it or just let a little prostate stimulation help bring him to orgasm. He had waited for the day he could actually fuck his son’s tantalizing ass since they first brought him home years ago, but not all boys, even the sluttiest ones, enjoyed being fucked.

Cas didn’t particularly like bottoming, but he had done back before they first adopted Marci because he knew Dean needed to fuck himself into something every once and a while.

Now Liam was asking to be fucked, and damn if Dean didn’t miss fucking into a guy. His daughter’s were beyond amazing, but in their own way.

“Fuck yes,” He breathed finally.

Liam’s eyes grew. “Really? You want to fuck me?”

Damn, the boy sounded genuinely surprised. Dean chidded himself for not helping his son with this earlier before he leaned in and kissed the boy. Liam crawled forward on his father’s lap until he was sitting over Dean’s thighs, their cocks brushing together.

Liam deepened the kiss by licking along the seam of his father’s mouth. Dean opened up willingly and tangled his own tongue against his son’s. The twelve year old finally made a move to progress things further by rolling his hips into Dean’s.

Dean broke the kiss to drop his head back and groan. His son took the opportunity to thrust his hips forward with more intent and slowly start biting and licking down Dean’s neck. He definitely learned that from Cas, freaking vampires, the two of them.

“Are- did you-” Dean tried, but his son was far from a stranger at frottage and he wasn’t afraid to show it. “Are you p-prepped?” He finally managed.

Liam came to a sudden halt in his lap. The boy looked at his father through long lashes and took a deep breath. “I- I want you to do it,” He whispered with a blush coloring his cheeks, “I like it when you or Dadda does it.”

Dean wanted to moan at that alone. Not only did his son refer to Cas as ‘Dadda’, something he stopped doing for either of his fathers once he was fucking his two sisters regularly, he asked Dean to finger him open.

The twelve year old must have taken his silence for uncertainty, because he shortly followed up with, “Please, I want to feel your fingers inside of me. I need you to fill me up,” He paused and rolled his hips forward once, “Please, Daddy. Fuck me, fuck your little boy.”

At that moment Dean’s hesitations flew away, he still intended to make this as enjoyable as possible for his son, but he wanted this so badly.

He gripped the boys hips and brushed their pelvises together at a tantalizing pace. The boy writhed in his lap as Dean just barely let their hard cocks brush against one another. Slowly he picked up the pace until they were grinding against one another fast enough for Liam to start properly begging like he always does before he comes.

Dean leans back and pulls the lube from where it got shoved under his and Cas’ pillow the night before. He squeezed a good amount on his fingers before finally taking them both in hand. His thick fingers rubbed their cocks together as he stroked up and down their thick shafts.

Liam had stopped moving by then, with the exception of a feeble thrust every so often, and he was just moaning in his father’s lap. “D-daddy, I’m gon-na come,” He groaned breathlessly.

“Do you not want to?” Dean asked, deliberately stroking around the underside of his son’s cock, “Or would you like to, then you’ll be so pliant and I can open you up for me.”

“I want t-to,” Liam’s breath hitched as his father moved his other hand from the twelve year old boy’s hips to his growing balls, “Make me come, t-then you can use me, open me up and fuck into me. All loose and willing.”

Most of the things his children say go straight to his cock, but his anal virgin son asking to be fucked and loose? Dean nearly came all over the both of them right there.

Liam was approaching the point of orgasm, hopefully not for the last time that night. Dean watched the signs he knew so well across his son’s writhing body. The closed eyes, his breath catching after every small stroke, and his pulsing dick.

“Okay, Baby Boy,” Dean agreed, “I’m going to let you come soon, then I’ll lay you across Daddy and my bed and open you up real good. Then I’ll fill you up; are you ready to be full?”

The twelve year old’s hips wavered, attempting to move into Dean’s fist. “Yes, yes Daddy,” Liam locked eyes with him again, “Make me come then make me yours. Fuck me like the cockslut I am, I want you Daddy.”

God, he had never thought of Liam as a cockslut before, the girls he of course had, they live with three men, they always have a cock whenever they crave one. But his son had never specifically been named by Dean as a cockslut; slut, comeslut, cockwarmer, cocksucker, whore, fucktoy, and lots of others.

Never cockslut though, but that’s what he is. He needs a cock just like his sisters; he was just as much a cockslut.

“Well then, I guess I should give my good slut what he wants.” Dean fisted their cocks a few more times with well practiced technique, and thrust himself against the boy in tandem. Liam came after that, his ejaculation having just turned to viable sperm not too long ago, all over himself and his father.

Dean let the boy calm for a moment before easily moving the lean twelve year old’s body off of himself and laid him diagonally across the bed. Laid bare in the nest of sheets from his fathers’ bed, Liam looked borderline angelic.

He was lieth and tone from constant ‘exercise’ and a well balanced diet. His arms went out from his body, spread eagle, and his head was thrown back with his cocksucking lips agape.

But the most beautiful sight was his bent, spread legs. He had his own spunk covering some of his dick and lower abdomen, a cluster of short blonde hair around the base of his cock, and his hole… it was small, it was always _so_ tight; it was clean and reddened.

He must have showered shortly before coming in here; with Cas or one of his sisters, most likely.

Running a hand along the inside of his son’s thigh and making him shiver, Dean reopened the bottle of lube and added a generous amount to his fingers. Slowly he circled a slick digit around Liam’s hole, coating the soft skin in lube.

After a few minutes the twelve year old started to harden again. Dean took his large-for-his-age cock in hand and stroked it lightly while he finally pushed a finger inside of his son. Liam bucked his hips before Dean was even knuckle deep in him and groaned at the fraction of movement.

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered, slowly inching his finger into the boy, “Just let Daddy open you up, stretch you good for my cock.”

Liam was whimpering and sobbing, “M-more Daddy,” By the time Dean deemed his son ready for a second finger.

He kept working the twelve year old open, he was fingered often enough that it took very little time and he was never uncomfortable throughout the process. Soon two fingers turned to three, and three to four.

Liam was writhing below Dean now, his whole body glistening with sweat and he thrust himself onto his father’s fingers. “Please, D-daddy,” He moaned as Dean finally brushed his prostate; the boy was a complete whore for a prostate massage and had come on that alone before, “Fuck-k me, fill me up good. P-please, Daddy. Fuck my tiny hole with your cock, make m-me come on it.”

Dean still had a hand wrapped around his son’s dick, he tightened his hold as he continued to pump it. The four fingers he had stretching the twelve year old's red, lube coated hole were slowly pulled out.

Liam whimpered and groaned at the loss, his hole fluttered in an attempt to be filled. To feel full again.

“Are you ready,” Dean asked as he moved up his son’s body and blanketed the boy’s body with his own, “Are you ready for Daddy to fuck his little boy, to come in the little whore like the little good little cockslut he is.”

He peeled his hand off of his son’s cock and used the lube left on his hand to add more to his own arousal. Dean lined the head up with the twelve year old’s hole, letting him feel the girth against him.

His son’s eyes widened. Liam’s breath hitching as he lifted his head to stare in awe at where he and his father were connected. 

Dean remained still for just a moment, he trusted his son completely but he had to ask one final time. “Do you really want this Liam? We can wait, or you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Liam all but yelled before his father had even fully finished speaking, “I want this, I _need_ this.” Then quieter, “Please Daddy, I want to be full. Fill me up good.”

Dean groaned at the pleading look his son was giving him. Liam, like his daughter’s, knew exactly how to use their faces and bodies to tempt their father’s into sex.

“God,” Dean muttered as he moved forwards to kiss his perfect son.

Slowly the kiss got heated; Liam tilted his head to allow his father full access to his plush lips and fuckable mouth. Dean licked into him as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of his son.

They moaned in tandem against each other’s lips, unwilling to move away from one another after being connected.

Liam wrapped his strong arms around Dean’s neck and pulled them flush together at the chest. He slowly pushed forward into the tight, _tight_ heat of his son’s virgin ass. The twelve year old was burning and slick inside, the perfect hole to fuck into.

Dean kept himself propped up on his elbows to avoid laying on his son completely, but it also allowed him a good angle to start to move his hips back and forth. Dragging his cock in and out of Liam.

He had barely gotten half his cock in the boy but Dean was already about to come. He had, after so long, missed the tight feel and hardness accompanied with fucking into a male.

Dean was panting as his son moaned expletives and begged underneath him. “God Daddy, feels so good. N-need more, deeper-r,” The twelve year old said against his lips, “Fill me up, p-please, fill your l-little slut up.”

His son was honest to god begging, in a way Dean had only even seen his daughter’s do. Liam wanted Dean, all of him, inside his needy hole.

Who was Dean to deny such a request?

Not going too fast, to insure his son enjoyed this as much as possible, Dean thrusted deeper into Liam. His son opened beautifully around him, taking him in further, until Dean had his balls flush with the boy’s rounded ass.

Liam’s mouth had fallen open at some point and he was choking out small gasps and cut off moans as he adjusted to his father’s whole length inside of him. Dean leaned down and pulled his son’s bottom lip lightly between his teeth before letting go.

The lean twelve year old moaned once before finally whispering, “M-m-mor-re,” In a shaking, desperate voice.

Dean pulled his over eight inch cock out of the boy’s lean body, before thrusting back inside. He started off slow, knowing how vulnerable his son was right then, but soon he picked up the pace at Liam’s begging.

He drove his hips forward into his son, the bed creaking but not hitting the wall as it had been moved away from it years ago. Liam clutched around Dean’s neck tighter as he wrapped his legs around his father’s back to bring them even closer.

There was almost no part of them not touching as Dean readjusted his angle one last time to slam into his son’s prostate once more. “Yes!” Liam shouted, his entire body jolting at the sudden pleasure, “Come. P-please c-come in me Daddy. Fill me up-p.”

His son was close to coming on this alone, so Dean elected to not touch the hard, dripping cock between father and son. The twelve year old was shaking and squeezing his cock hard enough to be almost painful as Dean continued to thrust.

“I’m gonna come in my little slut,” Dean gritted out, slamming forward into the boy again and again, “Then once you’re full, you’re gonna come without me even touching you.”

Liam whimpered and bucked his hips forward to meet Dean’s. After several more brutal thrusts into the boy Dean’s whole body seized up. He moaned, hard and long, as his vision went white around the edges.

He felt his cock pump more and more come into the twelve year old, as Liam’s hole squeezed around him.

Once Dean’s dick was just spluttering out the last bits of come, Liam finally came.

His son’s body locked up as he clenched his arms and legs around his father. All the sound he could manage was a cry of, “Ohhhh,” In Dean’s ear as hot come coated both of their stomachs. The boy’s hole tightened impossible more, as he milked the last of his father’s spunk out of his limp cock.

The two laid there for several moments more, both completely unable to more after a good fucking. Eventually the overstimulation was getting to Dean and he gently pulled himself out of his son. The boy groaned, but made no attempts to move from where he was currently limp in the large bed.

For a moment Dean just sat back on his knees and marveled at his son. Liam’s lean. But not frail, body was coated in sweat and come, and in some places lube, and he was laid out like a wet dream in front of Dean.

By the time Dean was ready to attempt to make a move to clean the two of them, Cas had appeared in the door of the bedroom. Cas gave him a smug smile, alleviating any sudden worry that Dean had about how he should have had Cas there with them.

His husband stalked over to Dean. “Did you enjoy it?” He asked once he was able to wrap his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean smirked tiredly as he let his head fall onto his husband’s shoulder. “It was perfect Babe,” Dean whispered, “God, all our kids are amazing.”

Cas, who had been sucking a light mark on Dean’s neck, pulled away to say, “I know.” 

Cas let go of him after a moment, before taking a wet cloth Dean hadn’t seen him carrying and whipping down his groin and flaccid cock.

After that Cas kneeled on the bed between his son’s thighs, where Dean had just been, and applied the same soft, tender cleaning over the boy’s chest and down to along his leaking hole.

Cas handed him the towel and Dean ran to dump it into the bathroom sink. When he got back to the bed Cas appeared to have coaxed Liam’s mostly asleep form to the center of the bed and was laying against one side of their son.

Dean crawled up the bed and wrapped himself around Liam’s other side. To his surprise their son woke enough to crack open his eyes. He looked lazily between the two of them before shutting his eyes again and sinking further into the bed.

“I love you both,” He all but yawned, before drifting off completely.

Dean, who was positioned lower on his body, kissed his collarbone twice and whispered, “I love you too,” Into the boy’s skin.

Cas mimicked him by kissing Liam’s forehead and whispering the same into their son’s ear.

Shuffling slightly, the two husbands kissed over their son’s sleeping form, making sure to tell each other that they love them. Because love is what their family is made of, and that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I wrote more smut... 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so feel free to comment any fuck ups I've made.
> 
> Planning at least a couple more additions to this (very fucked up) 'verse, and at least one will be a POV from one of the kids, Dean is just the easiest for me to write, but I have one planned from Marci's POV.
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a kudos of a comment, suggestions welcome!


End file.
